


we keep this love in a photograph

by powotatowo



Series: i like me better when i'm with you [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Photo Shoots, Romantic Fluff, author does not what to tag, coffee dates are nice, pls guide this potato on tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powotatowo/pseuds/powotatowo
Summary: The first thing she notices is the wall of polaroids. Then Luna is dragged away to be a replacement model. And Mammon tries his best not to fall any further. But fails in an adorable way.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: i like me better when i'm with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	we keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> so i had an idea that involves the following: mammon, photo shoots and coffee  
> and this is the product of this idea~ pls enjoy~  
> (title is from this song: photograph by ed sheeran)

The first thing she notices is the wall of polaroids. Someone tells her they are using Polaroids as an inspiration for the photo shoot. Her eyes scan the pictures until it falls on a familiar photo. She gingerly picks it by the edge of the wall for a closer look. 

In the picture is a couple holding a sunflower bouquet between them. Nostalgia hits her like a freight train.

Her heart hurts. Her mind almost takes a trip down memory lane when Mammon calls her.

"Oi, Luna! What do you think you're doing??"

She's always taken aback whenever she sees him. And now, holding _this particular photo_ takes everything in her not to cry. 

She gives him a small smile, "Just taking a look at the pictures. They're beautiful." She places it carefully back on the wall.

He stands beside her to look at the wall as well. He notices something common with the pictures. He wonders if she notices it too.

"Most of them are photos with couples, don't you think?" She asks. He shrugs it off, a small tinge of pride slowly blooming in his chest. Of course, she'd notice it, that's how brilliant his favorite human is. He's about to say something when one of the staff calls him. The shoot is about to start so they have to prep him. He'd really like it if she stays during his photoshoot maybe even watch him do it. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," she assures him, despite her attention still glued to the wall. 

Out of habit, he pats her head, says his goodbye before leaving. An amused chuckle can be heard from her as she pats the same spot that he did. He never fails making her cheeks warm. 

As she continues studying the photos on the wall, she notices a small commotion near her. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on the conversation but she's guessing from their faces that they may be facing a problem. 

"What do you mean Mammon's partner won't make it?"

"Their manager said they caught the flu."

"Flu? What nonsense?! Grab my phone and I'll talk to them!" A demon hurries over somewhere to get it. She almost wants to approach them but one of them notices her. They slowly approach her while giving her a questioning look. She considers calling for Mammon through the pact. 

"Do you happen to be Luna?" The question surprises her. 

"Yes, why?" She answers quite slowly.

The demon pulls out something that is similar to a tablet and starts to swipe hurriedly across the screen. Her eyes widen and her heart almost drops. It's the home screen of Elliot's website. His online portfolio. The demon double taps on one of the pictures, enlarging it on the screen. The picture is one of Elliot's first pictures of her. 

"Can you model for us?" It reels her back to reality before her mind becomes filled with nostalgia. She finds herself saying yes to the demon's offer after they explained their current predicament. They then grab her wrist and drag her to be introduced to the photographer in charge of the shoot. 

After the introductions, she's whisked away to be prepped for the shoot. That's when she learned how many people (or demons) happen to like Elliot's photography, especially the ones he took of her. 

Meanwhile in the other prep room, Mammon is bored. So bored he's been scrolling through his devilgram for a while now. He notices some of the stylists hurrying over to the adjacent prep room since he's already done. One of them offers some water to him which he declined. He wonders if Luna's still outside waiting so he sends her a quick message. In the midst of the preparation, she's able to notice the notification on the screen of her DDD. She asks one of the makeup artists to pick up her DDD from the vanity. She finds herself smiling as she replies to his message. The makeup artist tells her to close her eyes to put in the eyeliner and her reply goes unsent. 

Mammon huffs a bit when there's no reply from Luna. A part of him hopes she's okay, another goads him into sending several more messages. He limits himself into sending almost a dozen. It takes him several moments to admit to himself, at least, how much he wishes to be close to her at the moment. But the job comes first and once he gets his paycheck, he'll make sure to ask her out on a date. 

The styling and make-up team eventually finishes preparing Luna for the shoot. There's a full length mirror that's part of the setting for the shoot. She admires the floral patterned summer dress along with the wedge sandals it's paired with in front of the mirror. She's kind of tempted to ask if she can keep the whole outfit, it happens to match her style after all. The hairstylist's plan is to put her hair in an updo but decide at the last moment to leave it half up and half down to accentuate the curls at the ends of her hair. She hears someone clear their throat behind her. She cracks a smile when she sees a very flustered Mammon. 

He already knows first-hand how pretty she is but he'll be damned if he doesn't find her beautiful now. And of course since he's the Great Mammon, he doesn't tell her how beautiful she is upfront. 

"What's with the getup?" He asks, pointing out her entire look. 

"They didn't tell you?" She looks at him quizzically.

"About what?" He furrows his eyebrows, also confused as well. 

One of the staff approaches Mammon to introduce Luna but stops them almost immediately. 

"Ah, don't worry.." Luna begins.

"I know her," He points out. 

"We know each other." 

They say it at the same time. They look at each other and share a chuckle. 

Mammon listens as the staff member explains to him what Luna is supposed to do. At the last moment, he stops himself from screaming and looks at Luna.

She smiles sheepishly at him but remembers something. "I was going to text you about it but I suppose the message didn't go through?"

"Looks like it," he replies. He mentally calms himself down. He doesn't want to snap at her, so he has to stay professional as much as he could. 

The first pose they had to do is quite mild for his taste. They're just pressing their foreheads together, grinning like fools. He's confused as to why his heart is beating so fast. He didn't even notice his cheeks heating up until the photographer shows the photo.

".. see the blush made it all better! Keep up the good work, Mammon!" They slap his shoulder. He tries his best to remind himself. This is a photoshoot after all. He'll power through it, he's the great Mammon after all! He can do this! 

Several takes later, he has stopped convincing himself. He can't do this. Not without imagining how amazing it would be if they're dating. How amazing to wake up every day seeing her smiling face first thing in the morning. How amazing to spend every moment with her. He blushes furiously as he lets his thoughts wander. 

"Mammon? Is everything alright?" She's worried about him. She's happy everything is going smoothly after she has offered to be the replacement model. However as they pose more and more in front of the camera as a couple, she can't help but feel the heartache creeping in. And the blushing Mammon. She wonders if he's not comfortable with her. 

"Ye-yeah, of course! There's nothing wrong! What are you talking about?" he laughs after. Yep, there is something wrong.

"Ready for the next shot?" He's trying his best to hide it. And then she smiles at him. Shit. He's doomed. He can't go back from this. He's in it for the long ride. 

The next pose they're about to do almost had him daydreaming. Almost, because of the stacked sunflowers that's given to him as a prop. 

She feels the onslaught of the heartache coming through. It leaves her with a small gasp of surprise. She almost wants to back out but it won't be fair for Mammon and the crew if she does. After the instructions are given to them and when Mammon offers her the flowers, she tells herself to imagine. Imagine it's Elliot and not Mammon in front of her, even though it would be unfair for him. Her mind does the rest. But she sees Mammon instead of Elliot. 

He already knows what's going through her head as he offers her the flowers. He hesitates for a moment, wondering if he should ask her permission but does it anyway. 

This time Luna blushes when Mammon kisses her cheek. It's just a kiss, no big deal. Then she hears the camera's click and notices the flash of the lighting equipment as the shot is taken. 

"Feeling ok, now?" 

She can only nod at him and stutters, "Ye-yeah .."

The photographer calls their attention and tells them to do it again though this time Luna has to smile while holding the flowers. 

They do it again and he can't help but smile as he kisses her again. He'll do it again and again if he has to just to see her smile again and again. Whether it's for him or not is out of question. 

They didn't notice the murmurs of the staff as the shoot continues as normal. As far as they are concerned they are in their own little world. 

After the couple photos, Mammon and Luna are whisked away to two separate setups. The staff explain to her it's for the other spreads in the magazine. It's a good thing it's not her first time modelling. A good friend of hers often asks her to be their model for their clothing line or sometimes just for fun. After shooting separately, another set of couple photos are taken. They didn't get to talk that much since they change their entire looks separately after all. And if they do get an opportunity, it mostly consists of asking the other how they're doing.

"And it's a wrap!" The photographer announces after taking the last photo of the day. Everyone claps and Luna claps along with them. She's led by one of the stylists back to the prep room when the staff member who asked for her help approaches her.

"Would it be alright if you could stay a bit longer after packing up?" They ask. She's about to consider saying yes when an arm wraps around her shoulder and she's being pulled close. Their sudden closeness makes her blush. 

"We made plans after the shoot," Mammon tells them. Nice save, Mammon, nice save. 

Luna gives him a surprised look, "Did we?"

His grip tightens, "Yeah, we did. After the shoot, remember?"

Thankfully Luna gets the hint. "Ah, yeah I almost forgot!" This time Luna holds his hand that's on her shoulder.

"Thanks for reminding me," she smiles up at him and buries the edge of her nail into his hand. He winces a bit as he smiles back. 

He considers it a win when the demon understood his message. He's desperate to have Luna all to himself after the photoshoot. He's not the type to get jealous over something small but he's no longer in the mood to share her to anyone else. 

They're already out of the studio when she decides to ask him. 

"Where exactly are we going?" She looks at him intently. He's removed his arm from her shoulders as soon as they're gone and has been keeping his hands to himself since then.

He shrugs, "I don't know. Ya want to go somewhere?"

She chuckles, "And here I thought you planned a surprise for me or something." His blushing cheeks confirm her suspicion.

She looks away to hide her laughter from him and she can't hold it back when he calls her out. 

And she's done it. She's a thief out to get his heart and he'd offer it to her every single day just to see that carefree smile and hear that cheery laughter of hers. His heart skips a beat when she holds out her hand to him. 

"What's that for?" He asks.

"Come with me, I'm craving for something sweet." 

He bites his tongue in an effort not to say something cheesy but heck he's the Great Mammon, he can definitely do cheesy.

"I can kiss ya, if ya want. I heard my kisses are sweet enough." But then, he blushes and says as he looks away, "I-i mean, not that I would want to, ya know?"

It takes her a moment for his words to sink in. And then, there's two idiots blushing furiously at each other. 

"Do you wanna go to Café Lament with me, then? I'll get a coffee and maybe have one of your kisses." She grins, trying to break the awkward silence between them. 

"I-i will pay for your drink. Come on," he tries to hide his embarrassed face from her even when he starts walking and grabs her hand. He feels her tighten her grip. He's so happy just being around her and he hopes that's enough. 

When they have arrived in the café and Mammon has ordered their drinks (even paid for them!), she chooses not to let go of his hand. She only lets go of it when he has to leave their table to get their orders from the counter and once he's back she's reaching out to him. 

"Ya seem pretty weird when we arrived," he doesn't mind when she reaches out to hold his hand while she tries to put the straw in his drink. 

"Good weird or bad weird?" He does the same thing for her. 

"A bit of both," he admits. He can't just confess to her how hard it is to keep his heart in check when it's beating so fast as they continue to hold hands. It's just holding hands! He can do this!

"Well," she starts to confess, "we haven't hung out that much until the photoshoot and I really miss this." She squeezes his hand while smiling. These small moments that they've been sharing keeps the pain at bay. It turns the pain into nostalgia. She misses Elliot so badly but she knows at the end of the day he wouldn't want her to be moping around. He'd want her to keep going, to keep loving. Even when it's no longer him. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello  
> if you're currently reading this, i would like to thank you for reading the entirety of this fic that originated from one of my "not so bad ideas"  
> kudos, comments are highly appreciated and watch out for more bad ideas ^^


End file.
